What You Want
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Making the right choice does not always lead to a happy ending.
1. The Right Choice

"**There are only two tragedies in life: one is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it**." – Oscar Wilde

XXX

She liked it here.

She liked the smell of rum and sweat and salt air. She liked the way everything gently swayed underneath her. She liked the warmth of the bed. But most of all she liked the man lying in the bed beside her. Maybe she even loved him. For a moment she imagined making this her life. Traveling the seas with him, having adventures, fighting, taking whatever you wanted and not caring about what was right. Always traveling to some new port, never knowing what danger might be waiting for you just over the horizon. And best of all… all her nights would be spent here, with him.

She wanted it. Wanted it so very, very much. To just leave it all behind and live only for herself. She wanted to forget the misery of her existence and just start over. She spent another minute imagining it. Then she tossed aside the blankets and slipped out of bed to begin putting her clothes back on. She tried to be quick and quiet, but she still woke him.

"Where are you going love?"

"Home," she answered and continued to dress.

He reached out with his right hand and took her wrist, forcing her to momentarily stop. "It's early yet, come back to bed."

Milah shook her head. "The sky's already beginning to lighten, it's almost dawn."

"You don't need to go back," he tried to pull her once more into the bed.

She shook his hand off and began to sinch up her dress. "I have to go Killian."

He sat up in bed. "No you don't. Milah, I'm leaving with the tide today. You can come with me. We can be together."

She waited until her clothes were all neatly in place before turning around to look at him. Gods he was so handsome! So full of life and fun! He was everything she wanted. "I can't. I want to, I truly do, but I can't."

"Why not? Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for that cripple."

"Rumple? You think I'd stay for him?" She actually laughed. "If it were only him I'd leave with you today and forget this place. But he's not the only one in my life."

"Your son."

She nodded. "I can't abandon him. What sort of mother would do that?"

Killian paused then. She was glad to see him hesitate. He had a fearsome reputation, but a good heart in spite of it. The fact he didn't let the matter drop showed he wasn't completely noble though. "We could take him with us. He could serve as cabin boy. What boy doesn't dream of living aboard a pirate ship?"

"No. A pirate's life for me, but not for my son. I don't want this for him, I want him to grow up somewhere safe."

"World's a dangerous place love, no guarantee he'll stay safe here either."

"I know, but some are more dangerous than others," she leaned in and gave him a long and passionate last kiss. "Goodbye, my handsome captain."

"Milah…"

She hurried out of his cabin before she lost her resolve.

XXX

The sun still wasn't up by the time she made it back to the wretched little hovel that she called a home. Milah wasn't surprised to find her husband up, spinning at his wheel. She was willing to admit that he did work very hard to try and provide for them. He was weak and a coward and she loathed him, but he was at least hard working. Rumple stopped and looked up at her with those sad, pathetic eyes of his. She expected him to begin weeping. Milah closed the door and stood her ground.

After a moment he lowered his gaze. "Bae is still asleep."

"I'll make breakfast then."

He quietly nodded and started spinning again. As she began to cook Milah thought about Killian and the Jolly Roger and what might have been.

XXX

She held her son and gently patted the top of his head. "It will be all right Baelfire, it will be all right."

"That's right boy, it will," the soldier said. "They'll toughen you up at the front, make a real man of you."

"Please don't take him," Milah pleaded. "He's just a boy!"

"He's old enough to hold a sword. Besides, it's the king's orders."

"Where is poppa? Why isn't he here?"

_He is a coward and ran away again. _Milah thought. Rumple had sworn he would protect Baelfire, but what could a cripple like him do against five armed men and the Dark One? Though she had nothing but contempt for her husband she knew how much her son still loved him, despite the shame he'd brought on all of them. Her son was about to be taken from her, so she decided to give him what comfort she could.

"I'm sure your father will be here soon. You know how much he loves you."

"If he wants to say goodbye to the boy he'd best hurry. As soon as our master arrives we go."

A moment later a hooded figure walked out of the wood and towards them.

"Looks like old hobblefoot will have to write you his farewells," the man grabbed Baelfire by the arm and began to drag him away.

"No! Don't take him!" Milah cried.

"Momma!"

"Take your hands off my boy."

The man stopped and turned back around to stare at the figure who approached him. "Who?"

The hooded figure had a dagger in his right hand. In a flash he ran up to him and drove it into the man's heart. The other men were caught by surprise, but tried to draw their swords. The cloaked person cut them all down with his dagger. Milah and her son stood and watched as five men were murdered right in front of them.

Then the figure turned in their direction.

Mila squeezed Bael as tightly as she could to her chest, certain the two of them were about to die. "Please," she begged. "Please don't hurt us."

"What's wrong? I just saved our son, and I'll never let anyone hurt either of you."

The voice was one she knew. "Rumple?"

"Poppa?"

He pulled down his hood. His skin had a greenish tint to it and she saw his teeth were rotten, but it was her husband. He was smiling at her, and his eyes had a wild shine to them.

"What's happened to you?" Milah asked fearfully.

He glanced down at the bloody knife in his hand. "Something wonderful. I'm not a coward anymore Milah, I'm not afraid of _anything_."

She could feel her son trembling, but she nodded and forced herself to smile back at him.


	2. A Different Rumple

One month had passed since her husband had been transformed. She still found it impossible to believe that poor, pathetic Rumpelstiltskin had somehow managed to kill the Dark One and take his place. Milah had asked him many times how he had managed such a feat. He would always giggle and tell her he had paid the price and gotten what he wanted, the power to save Baelfire and protect them.

"All magic comes at a price," she muttered to herself. Those seemed to be his favorite words these days.

After he'd murdered those soldiers Milah had been sure that the constable would soon arrive with a hundred men. But nothing happened. No one accused Rumple of anything, no one tried to bring him to justice. At first that had surprised her. She couldn't believe five murders committed out in the open would be allowed to stand. Then she'd seen some of what he could do now with his magic. Several of the men who'd mocked her husband for his cowardice had suffered gruesome fates. There was a cornfield less than a mile from their home where a living scarecrow single mindedly protected the crops. He'd been a farmer named Joshua who'd liked to trip Rumple every chance he got. The man had also spent his time complaining about the crows that picked at his harvests. Rumple had pretended to be helping before transforming poor Joshua. That was just one example of what her husband had been up to.

Right now Milah was walking toward the village market with basket in hand. When people spotted her they swiftly cleared the way. If she would call out greetings they paled. Folk she'd known her entire life were afraid to so much as speak to her now. Even the young men who'd openly flirted her kept their distance. Milah felt as though she were a leper.

At the market she went over to Varden the baker's stall. Two women who were in front of her quickly cleared the way. Varden stood there rigidly behind his counter. He was eyeing her the way a mouse might a cat. All about the market people were staring fearfully, it was always like this now, wherever she went.

Milah did her best to pretend everything was normal. "I'd like two loaves please."

"Certainly, certainly," the baker quickly put his two freshest loaves of bread into her basket. "I hope they satisfy you."

"I'm sure they will, your bread is always very good."

He nodded his head and ran a sleeve over his brow.

Milah reached into her purse and produced an inch long thread of gold. She held it out to him but Varden refused to accept it. "All the bread I have isn't worth that much gold, they're only three coppers each."

"It's fine," Milah insisted. "I have plenty and I don't mind."

"Just… just take them, please, as a gift."

"He isn't going to be angry with you for accepting a payment from me."

Varden avoided her eyes and began rubbing his hands together nervously. "Who can tell what offends him."

She noticed a few of the people nod their heads. Milah slapped down the thread on the counter and left it there. She still needed to get some potatoes and cabbage.

XXX

When Milah returned with her full basket Baelfire was outside playing stones by himself. None of the other children would come near him anymore. They were even greater pariahs now than they'd been before.

The home they lived in now was no longer a rundown hovel. Rumple's magic had transformed it into a spacious cottage with no fewer than ten rooms. It was fully furnished, and easily the nicest house in the village, much nicer than the one she'd grown up in. But comfortable chairs and fine plates didn't make up for being outcasts. Something needed to change.

"Is your father in?"

Her son nodded. "He's in the study."

"Where else would he be?" Milah sighed.

She put the groceries away and went to the study. Milah opened the door without bothering to knock. There, working his wheel, was Rumpelstiltskin. He was turning straw into gold. The first time she'd seen him do so it had been like a miracle. Nothing was more precious than gold. She'd imagined all the things she could have, fine clothes, jewels, a beautiful home… so many wonderful possibilities. She'd never imagined gold could be so worthless. The room was literally filled with gold thread. It was piled up in heaps in every corner, like hay in a barn. There was a fortune just sitting there gathering dust, and there was nothing for her to spend it on. When she'd told her husband she wanted fine dresses and jewels he'd simply created them for her out of thin air. What use was all this gold when Rumple could magic up anything she asked for?

"Rumple, we must speak."

He looked up and smiled at her. He stopped working and gave her his full attention. "Very well, what shall we speak of my love?" He crossed one leg over the other and tilted his head a bit playfully. He had changed since acquiring his magic, not just in his appearance but in his personality as well. Rumple had gained a sense of cruelty along with a twisted sense of humor. Fortunately, he was still devoted to her and their son.

"I'm not happy," Milah told him.

"Well now, we can't have that. What would make you happy? More jewels?"

"No."

"Some pretty dresses?"

"I have two closets full of them."

"Gold?"

She waved a hand at the contents of the room. "Is that a jape?"

He giggled slightly. "Well you did used to complain ever so much about our financial woes. How about some servants to take care of all your tasks?"

"No one in the village would so much as step inside this house."

"Oh, I think I can fix that easily enough."

"By threatening them?"

He gasped and put his hands over his heart. "Never my love! I'll just make a few deals."

"You mean like the one you made with Joshua?"

"Precisely! I give them something they want, they give me something I want. Deals are wonderful things Milah. The very foundation of society."

"You turned Joshua into a scarecrow!"

"Would a cowardly lion have been better?" Milah blinked, not sure how to respond. "He wanted magic to keep the crows away. I kept my part of our bargain. You can't fault me if he made a poor deal."

"This if the problem Rumple, between your deals and your punishing people who wronged you, you've made everyone here frightened of you."

"Better than having them think me a coward," there was a little acid in his tone.

Milah took a deep breath. Rumple _had _changed. He was no longer a whipped dog forever pleading for her attention. He was a mastiff, with very large, very sharp teeth. "Of course," she agreed. "But it's still a problem. When I go into town no one will talk to me. Baelfire has to play all alone because the other children all stay away from him."

"As I said, I can take care of that."

"Not by hurting people," Milah told him. "Rumple, what Baelfire and I need is for you to change the way people see you. I want you to use your magic to make people love you, not fear you."

His lips twisted into an ugly sneer. "Charms are tedious and take a long time to prepare."

"That's not really what I had in mind."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Use your magic to become a hero."

Rumpelstiltskin gawked at her and began laughing. "A hero? Me? I think I'd rather just charm everyone, it would be more honest."

"With your magic you could do it."

"I am the Dark One Milah, I am nightmares made flesh. I was never made for silly heroics even before. Much less now."

"You know how badly the Ogre War is going. They would not be conscripting children if we were winning. With your magic you could save all of us, the entire kingdom, all the human kingdoms! I know you could do it. Think how proud Bael would be of you then. I know everyone would honor you if you could stop the ogres."

Rumple paused and steepled his fingers. "What about you, my love? Would you be proud of me too?"

She knew exactly what he wanted to hear. "Yes, I would be proud to tell the entire world you are my husband." She looked at him adoringly, it was an expression she'd mastered as a young girl when she was still courting. She'd never had any problem convincing him that he was cherished. When she wanted to.

Milah saw his features soften and knew she had fooled him once more.

"Will you do it? For me and for our son?"

He nodded. "Well, if nothing else it should make for an interesting tale. Tell Bael his poppa has gone off to save the world."

With a massive cloud of smoke he was gone.


	3. A Hero

Rumpelstiltskin was sprawled out comfortably on the throne, with one leg over one of the arm rests. The fact a dozen knights and guards had swords and crossbows drawn bothered him not at all. Since Milah had asked him to put an end to the Ogre Wars he would. But it would be foolish to perform such a massive feat without getting a little something for his trouble.

The massive doors to the throne room burst opened and a furious man with a crown on his head strode in with twenty more soldiers trailing after. "Who are you?" the man roared. "How did you get in here?"

"Which question would you like me to answer first?"

The man came to a halt about ten feet in front of Rumple. His guards surrounded them, awaiting their king's command. "Sitting on my throne is a crime punishable by death."

"I wouldn't worry about that dearie. So far as crimes go it's very far down on my list." He popped out of the chair and performed an exaggerated bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rumpelstiltskin, also known as the Dark One."

The knights and common guards tensed when they heard that. The king's eyes widened, but he otherwise maintained his composure. "I am King George, ruler of this land. Why have you come here Dark One?"

"To offer you a deal. I can give you the thing you want most."

"What might that be?"

"Peace! Gloooooooorius victory in this terrible war. Sunshine and unicorns and happy children running through the fields. Well, maybe not the last bit, but you get the idea."

"I don't need help from someone like you to win this war."

He giggled. "Yes you do. Or do you really think boys too young to shave can save you?"

"My armies have not been able to defeat the ogres, what could you possibly do against them?"

"Your armies don't have dark magic. I don't need a pointy sword to kill someone. I do things your oh so brave soldiers can't. And if I fail," Rumple shrugged and spread his hands. "You don't have to keep your end of the bargain. So what is there to lose?"

King George paused, his face empty. "What would your help cost me?"

"I want to be a hero of the realm. I want to be given lands and titles and to be made a part of the nobility. I want myself and my family to be treated with respect and for my son to inherit everything when the time comes."

"All nobles are required to swear fealty to the crown. Would you be willing to swear an oath to serve king and country?"

"Oh, I'll bend the knee and say some words if you like. But," Rumple wagged a finger. "Don't think you'll have power over me. I'll be happy to provide you my services in the future, but there will always be a price. Do we have a deal?"

King George took a long moment to consider. "If you can do as you say I shall honor you as a hero and all shall know your name. I will give you lands and the right to collect taxes and dispense justice. The town of Cumberland doesn't have a lord, defeat the ogres and I shall make you Duke of Cumberland."

"Lucky Cumberland," Rumple rubbed his hands together. "Deal."

With a mass of purple smoke he vanished.

XXX

He appeared atop a hill.

In the field below was the aftermath of a recent defeat. Perhaps a hundred human corpses were scattered amidst broken wagons, dead horses, discarded weapons and shields, and the body of a single ogre. A hundred human dead in exchange for one ogre. That seemed about right.

For a moment Rumple recalled his previous experience on the front lines, meeting the seer, seeing actual ogres for the first time, and making his decision to cripple himself so that he could stay with his family. He thought of the seer's words that had set everything in motion years ago.

"_Your actions on the battlefield shall cause your son to have no memory of you._"

He'd cheated that prophecy. Baelfire knew how much he loved him and would have many happy memories of his father. "I'll have to track down that seer and find out what else she can tell me."

Lifting his arms into the air Rumpelstiltskin caused the sky to darken. A bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree splitting it. The air reverberated with the sound of thunder. Almost immediately there was an animalistic roar from off in the woods. More roars followed. Rumple stood there waiting patiently.

A behemoth at least twenty feet tall stumbled out of the wood and into the field below. Another came out, and then another and another. A total of nine ogres appeared, a match for a small army. The stupid brutes began to climb up the hill towards him. Before gaining his magic the sight would have made Rumple soil himself and sent him running.

"Let's make you a little less frightening." With a wave of his hand one ogre after another was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke lifted each had been transformed into a rabbit. Rumple took out his dagger to skin them. "I wonder if Bae would like a cloak made of ogre pelts."

He would be busy for the next few days tracking down every last ogre and dealing with them. As Rumple got busy butchering rabbits he imagined just how proud of him Milah would be. He was certain that she would be happy, as she had been when they first married. After all, he was ready to give her anything she wanted. All he asked for in return was her love.


	4. A Good Day

"You must not do this," Reul Ghorm told him. "It is a terrible mistake, and one you will surely come to regret."

King George frowned. The Blue Fairy had insisted on speaking to him this day. She was flitting about in front of him. "I cannot refuse him. Rumpelstiltskin kept his part of our bargain and so I must honor mine. Besides, the entire kingdom has gathered to witness the ceremony and celebrate our victory. Do you really expect me to go back on my word and send him away?"

"He did not aid you out of any noble purpose, what he did he did for selfish reasons."

"I know that, and I don't care. Whatever his purpose he did far more to help me than you and your kind ever have."

"Light magic is not meant for killing or for war."

"Well killing was exactly what was needed. The ogres are gone, that nightmare is over."

"Yes," the Blue Fairy said grimly. "And a new nightmare begun."

"Have you had some sort of vision of the future? Do you have something specific to warn me about?"

She shook her head. "I do not have the gift of prophecy, but it does not require foretelling to know that only misfortune can come of accepting that creature."

"So you're telling me I shouldn't trust the Dark One? Well thank you for that brilliant piece of advice."

"Do not mock me! I am trying to help you."

"With what? Empty words that only point out what I already know? That's about all one should expect from a fairy. What real good have you ever accomplished? Rumpelstiltskin has done more to help my kingdom than all you fairies combined."

"A fairy's help is given freely, our sole purpose to aid others. His will always come with a price."

"I'll pay it, so long as I get what I want."

"Then I truly hope the price never becomes more than you can afford." She flew away and out the nearest window.

King George was not sorry to see her go. People who could use magic always assumed they were so much smarter than everyone else. He was not a fool, of course Rumpelstiltskin could not be trusted. That did not mean he could renege on their agreement. The Dark One had immense power. He wanted very much to have that power used to his own ends. He would watch Rumpelstiltskin very carefully and find a way to gain leverage on him.

XXX

Milah had never imagined she would be here, in the king's castle, or that she would ever see such a throng of people all in one place. Thousands had gathered here to celebrate Rumple and to witness his elevation to nobility. She would become a duchess and live in her very own castle. She was wearing a scarlet gown and about her neck was a ruby pendant the color of fresh blood. After the ceremony there would be a royal ball thrown in Rumple's honor. It was all so wonderful, like something out of a fairy tale.

"What do you think, my love? Does it suit me?"

Milah turned away from the window to look at her husband. He was in a cloak and suit of purest white. On his hip was a belt and sword. The clothes were perfectly tailored and worthy of any prince.

They were wasted on him. That hideous greenish-gold skin ruined the effect. A frog dressed in silk remained a frog.

"Darling? Is there anything you could do about your appearance?"

"You prefer red? We could match."

"No, no, no the clothes are perfect. But… is there anything you could do about your face? Most of the people out in the crowd have never seen you. I would hate to have their very first impression be that you look like a monster."

"You know what they say about looks being deceiving, my love. Though not in this case," he smirked and wiped at his sleeves.

"You enjoy upsetting people don't you?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Oh it's not so much that I enjoy it, as I don't care. I can turn them all into snails if I like, what do their opinions matter to me?"

Milah crossed her arms over her chest. "What of my opinion?"

Rumple gave a weary sigh. He then waved a hand in front of his face. He was transformed back into the man he had been before. "Better?"

She instinctively glanced at his feet.

Giggling he twirled about effortlessly for her. "It's only an illusion dear, nothing's changed."

"Does that mean you could make yourself look like anyone you wanted?"

His lips turned down. "There someone you have in mind? A certain pirate perhaps?"

"Of course not! It was just a question."

"Just idle speculation, eh? This is the face of the man you married and of the man who fathered Bealfire. It should be good enough."

She wished that were so. She truly wished she could love him. Milah never had, but at the beginning she had liked him. He had been a good man and had always tried his best. But she'd never felt anything for him. He'd always claimed to love her, and had been the best choice among the young men who'd courted her.

Then he'd crippled himself and she'd come to loathe him. And now that he could put the world at her feet she found she could not change her heart. All she could do was pretend and enjoy those things he could give her.

"It is more than enough my husband, you look very handsome." She saw him relax and knew he was mollified. She went over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and slipped her arm into his. "Shall we go, my darling?"

He gave her hand a light squeeze. "Yes."

XXX

When they entered the courtyard every eye turned in their direction. The people all thought they looked the part of the heroic savior and his loving wife. When Rumple knelt and swore the oath of fealty the people cheered long and loudly. He truly was their hero.

Milah was proud of him. Even if she could never bring herself to love Rumple, on that day she was truly happy.


	5. A Deal

Following the ceremony there was a grand ball in the king's castle. Nobility from throughout the Enchanted Forest were in attendance. Lords and ladies from every kingdom had come to pay homage to the man who had saved them from the brutality and horror of the ogres. Rumple found himself surrounded by admirers for much of the evening. He endured their attention and shook their hands and pretended to be honored by all of it.

While he remained under siege Baelfire spent much of his time talking with the young knights who were in attendance. Rumple kept an eye on his boy and could see the rapt attention he was paying to the men as they related tales of heroism and courage. It only made sense, he supposed. His son was a noble now and would be a duke someday, a far better fate than being a poor spinner like his poppa. Bae would need to learn how to handle a sword and lance and to ride a horse. No, a war unicorn! Ooh, maybe a war elephant? Well, he would get his boy something special to ride about the countryside saving damsels and going on quests, and whatever else knights did. His boy was going to have the best of everything!

Rumple's eyes drifted from his son back over to his wife. Milah was dancing with yet _another_ handsome young admirer. While he was trapped amid all these yammering idiots she was out on the floor dancing waltzes with one beautiful fellow after another. The ruby pendant he'd given her for this occasion sparkled and shined. It was a very special gift, one he hoped she would wear often.

Milah was a stunning beauty with her pendant and scarlet gown. She positively glowed as she sauntered about the floor in the arms of one stranger after another. She looked far happier than she ever had with him. Rumple felt the urge to turn her current partner into a slug, would his lovely wife appear so radiant then? He held back as he knew this would probably damage his precious new reputation. All these sniveling idiots knew he had powerful magic of course, but they assumed him to be a _light_ wizard. King George had not wanted to be connected to the Dark One. So the monarch had spread the tale that he was some powerful mage who had come to rescue everyone. Some knew the truth of course, but most were happy to swallow the lie. Milah desperately wanted to maintain the deception, while Bae just wanted his poppa to be a good man again. For their sakes he would tolerate this nonsense and pretend.

"I beg pardon, Duke Rumpelstiltskin," a man in green and black livery said. "I was wondering if…"

"Yes, yes," Rumple said dismissively, his eyes on Milah and some overeager blonde youth who was much too graceful. "You want to tell me how grateful you are for what I did and how I am a glorious hero and all the rest of it."

"Ah, well, yes, certainly," the man sounded nervous. "However, I was wondering if, possibly, I might have a moment to speak with you alone?"

"Why?" Rumple kept his attention on the dance floor.

The man leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I was wondering if we could discuss a deal."

Rumple snapped his eyes to the man and actually looked at him. He could see the desperation written all over the man's face. Rumple grinned and placed arm across the man's shoulders. "A deal you say?"

"I, ah, heard from someone that you were willing to make deals with people."

"Indeed I do, so long as they can pay my price."

"If you can help me I will give you anything."

Rumple gave an impish giggle. "Oh I love it when people say that! Come along my good man, let's find somewhere more private to talk."

As Rumpelstiltskin guided that man out he waved three fingers on his left hand. His wife's partner suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell on his face. The crowd began laughing as Milah stood there embarrassed.

XXX

"My name is Mollari and I am head of a very old household. We are rich in honor but not in gold."

"Oh, no need to fret my good man. I'm not interested in gold. I am sure we can work something out. Now tell me, what is it you want?" Rumple loved this, loved making deals with people. This was easily the most entertaining part of his evening.

"My wife, Lilla, is dying. She has always been weak and sickly. She has caught a fever and is failing. I… I have no gold for healers. Please, I love her with all of my heart, she is a good and loving wife and mother. I beg you to use your magic to save her."

"So she's a mother? How many children do you have?"

"Two, Kamilla is my oldest and her brother Karl."

"I see," Rumple rubbed his hands together. "Yes, I can save your wife and cure her fever."

"Truly? You can cure her?" Rumple nodded. "Duke, you shall have my eternal gratitude."

"And your daughter."

The man froze and his eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Wh… what?"

"Your first born child, you will give her to me. That is my price."

"You, you want my little girl? But… but you are married."

Rumple gasped and placed both hands over his heart. "What sort of man do you think I am? I love my wife and would never be unfaithful to her."

"Then why…"

"I am moving to my new castle, I need staff. Your daughter will serve me as a maid, forever."

"Forever? She is sixteen and to be wed soon."

Rumple shook his head. "Sorry dearie, I'm afraid that's not in the cards for her. Don't want my maid to be distracted and all."

"I can't do that to my Kamilla."

"Well then, I suppose you should run along home and get ready to bury her mother." He motioned with one hand. There was a puff of smoke and then a vial with a cork stopper. Inside was a golden liquid. "Or, you could give this to her and see her live."

The man stared longingly at the remedy. "It would save my Lilla?"

"Yes, it will cure her fever. Do we have a deal?"

"I… I can't."

"Oh, well that's a pity," he slipped the vial into pocket. "Well I suppose I'll get back to the ball. Some of the capers they're serving look absolutely scrumptious." Rumple began to walk away. The man grabbed his arm and brought him up. Rumple grinned.

"I… what you're asking…"

"Is a reasonable price. You want to save a life, is anything more precious than that? You'd be insulting me if you thought that would come cheaply."

"Let me serve you instead."

"Sorry, I just don't think the maid's dress would look good on you."

"You're a monster," the man snarled.

"Yes."

The man stared at him.

"Let's think about this rationally for a moment. Your daughter will not die, and if she works hard she won't even be harmed much."

"Much?"

Rumple continued, ignoring him. "She will be fed, have a comfortable bed, live in a castle, and have gainful employment for the rest of her life. Really now, is that so terrible a fate?"

"But she will never be allowed to marry or have children or to leave your service?"

"Think of it as me providing her a lifetime of security in exchange for her mother's life. You still have your son, I won't be taking all your children." He took the vial out again and held it before the man's eyes. "Do we have a deal? Or shall I pour this out in front of you?"

He hesitated, but finally reached out and took the vial from Rumple.

"Marvelous," Rumple said. "And to show you what a generous heart I have, I'll allow your daughter to spend one month with you before she must begin her service. Send her to my castle in Cumberland, and do explain to her the terms of our deal. If I have to come looking for her she won't enjoy it, neither will you and the rest of your family."

"I understand," Mollari said in a faint voice.

"Good. Oh, and do try the capers before you go. They really do look delicious." With a spring in his step Rumple headed back to the ball.


	6. A New Home

They were in a royal carriage going down a long and rutted road. Trailing behind them were no less than twenty armed men on horseback. Rumple hadn't wanted to bother with hiring guards, his magic would be more than enough to keep his family safe. But Milah had insisted. His wife felt that given their new social status a personal guard was a necessity. Milah had certainly taken to her new role as duchess with relish. She loved to wear her fine dresses and jewels and to hob nob with the wealthy. She thought nothing of sharing her thoughts with kings and queens and behaved as though she belonged in their company. To look at her now no one would guess she was the youngest daughter of poor pig farmers. She was sitting next to him in a travelling dress with her ruby pendant, slowly fanning herself.

"How far away is this place?" Milah asked. "We've already been on the road half the day.

"I could have teleported us there in an instant," Rumple reminded her. "You were the one who insisted we go by carriage."

"We are nobles, it's important we make the proper impression on our subjects."

"Well I could turn a few of them into swine, that might do it."

"You are _not _doing that again," Milah hissed. "I want the people to love us."

Rumple sent her a flat look. _Oh, I'll bet you do, especially the good looking young men._

Baelfire was sitting across from his parents. "Poppa, you're not going to do any more bad things are you? I'm so proud of you for what you did to stop the ogres. Please tell me you're not going to do those things again."

Seeing the fearful look in his son's eyes made his heart ache. He would never do anything to hurt his boy. "No, of course not son, I'm going to make you and your mother very proud of me."

His son nodded in relief. "So you won't ever hurt anyone again?"

Rumple shifted in his seat. "Now Bae, you know the king wants my help with running his kingdom. So from time to time I may have to do a few bad things, but I can at least promise that whatever I do will be for a reason."

"I don't understand. Momma told me that you're going to be the king's advisor now, but that means you're going to help people. Doesn't it?"

"Some people, son, not everyone."

"But it's the king's duty to protect everyone in the kingdom."

"That's only an ideal son, life is never that simple. For some people to be safe and happy others must suffer."

"That doesn't make sense poppa."

"What I'm telling you, Bae, is that in life everything comes at a cost. Sometimes you have to do evil things to get a good end. Now, think about what I did to earn all this. I slaughtered the ogres, I killed hundreds of them. But no one faults me for it, even though killing is a terrible thing."

"But ogres are monsters! It's different than killing regular people."

"Kingdoms war with one another as well, my boy. If I'd done the same to an invading army or to some bandits or an evil wizard would that be wicked, son? Or would it be heroic? Think about some of the stories those knights were telling. I bet most are about fighting and killing."

"Well, that's so poppa," Baelfire admitted. "But they only ever fight people who are bad."

"There you have it then. It's fine to do bad things to bad people."

Baelfire considered it. "I suppose that's so. Will you at least promise you won't hurt the regular folk? The ones who are innocent."

_No one is innocent. _Despite his thought on the matter Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "You have my word son."

Bae appeared satisfied and relaxed. Though it would be a bother, Rumple would make an effort to at least appear to be a good man in public. He knew what he truly was, but his son would never see it.

XXX

It was another couple of hours before they at last arrived in Cumberland. The town itself contained about five thousand souls. Which made it far, far larger than the village where Rumple and Milah had grown up. It was big enough to have cobblestone streets and a market with permanent shops rather than wooden stalls. It also supported multiple taverns and inns. Baelfire exclaimed about how huge the place was. Milah flapped her fan and appeared anything but impressed. As their carriage rolled through the streets people stopped to stare and wave. The locals seemed excited at the arrival of their new duke.

They passed all the way through the town and up a hill on the northwest edge if it. They at last came to a stop before a crumbling stone building two stories high. It was surrounded by an old brick wall. There was an iron gate that was rusted shut and had been forced open to allow them into the courtyard inside the wall. The grasses and plants were all overgrown and steps leading to the front door were caked in dirt and moss.

Awaiting them was a single man in a worn suit with thinning grey hair. When the carriage came to a stop inside the courtyard he opened the door and offered a hand to help the family climb down. Once they were standing on the ground he bowed to them and introduced himself.

"Greetings my lord and lady and young master. I am Cedric, his majesty, the king, sent me here to prepare for your arrival and see to your every need."

Bae looked about eagerly, a huge grin plastered on his face. Milah's reaction was quite different. "Is this some type of joke?" she demanded, snapping her fan back and forth.

"My lady?" Cedric asked uncertainly.

"You call this a castle? It looks more like an armored gate house. Does the king really expect us to live here?"

Cedric bowed smoothly and answered with an apologetic tone. "My apologies lady, no one has resided in the keep for more than a hundred years. I fear it will take a little time to clean and furnish the building. I have not had time to hire the staff. But please be assured it will be readied for you within the week. Until then there is an Inn in town where you can-"

"It's not good enough," she snapped turning to her husband. "We've been cheated! Does he honestly think we can live here?"

Rumple chuckled. "Because our old hovel was so much nicer?"

Milah went red in the face. "What came before doesn't matter. Things are different now. You are a duke. The king proclaimed you the savior of the Enchanted Forest and hero of the realm. Does he really believe he can fob off this broken down old keep on us? It isn't even a proper castle!"

"Momma, I think it's amazing."

"We deserve better son. The king has cheated us. I say we go back to the palace and demand he give us our due."

"Now, now my love," Rumple said. "I'm sure the kingdom is lacking in castles that are sitting vacant. Let's not bother the poor fallow about something so trivial."

"This place is not good enough. Given who we are now our castle should be at least as grand as the royal palace."

Rumple sighed. "I can see you are as easy to please as ever." He waved his hands about. Fortunately, being the Dark One came with certain advantages.

From beneath the stones of the keep purple smoke began to creep out. It rose up and engulfed the building, cutting it off from sight. The smoke kept rising and expanding. The horses began to whicker and dance about. The coachman and the soldiers on horseback had to keep them reigned in.

"What is happening?" Cedric asked, staring up at the massive cloud.

"Oh, just a bit or home renovation." Rumple lowered his hands and the smoke began to dissipate.

When it vanished there was revealed a massive new castle with a huge gate and no less than seven towers. The main part of it was six stories and it had to contain hundreds of rooms given its size.

"There, is that better? It's even furnished so we'll be able to move right in."

Milah stared up at it, drinking in its majestic grandeur. "Yes, now this is something we deserve."

He offered her his arm. "Then shall we, my love?"

Milah placed her hand on his arm and they entered their new home.


End file.
